


Late Night Ramblings

by falln_strs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Suggestive Themes, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falln_strs/pseuds/falln_strs
Summary: They were never meant to be... And yet she still kept coming back for more.Regulus Black x Reader
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader, Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Ramblings

Y/n shivers as a gust of cold air shoots past her side. “Whose damn idea was it to meet up here anyway”, she grumbles. If y/n was being honest with herself she didn’t even know why she was still here, waiting even though he was almost 20 minutes late.

The door to the astronomy tower creaks open.

Y/n turns sharply to scowl at the figure strolling through the doorway. “Where have you been?!” She whispers harshly “I was afraid that a teacher had caught you or something, If you had taken any longer I would have gone looking for you”. His confident smirk pulls into a sheepish smile “I know I know, I’m sorry” his expression turns significantly darker, soft lips turning downwards into a scowl “I ran into some unsightly business and it took me awhile to lose them.”

Y/n stared at him, whatever --or whoever-- he had run into had obviously unnerved him, “oh… Well, did you want to talk about it?” She questioned, “No… not particularly, not now at least”.

Catching himself slipping he turns towards her again, that familiar sultry smile that she loves so much glides smoothly onto his lips once more, as though it never left.

He sidles up to her side, long arms wrapping deftly around her waist and lifting her slightly so she’s now situated between the cool brick wall and Regulus’ warm chest, his soft lips move down to press kisses along her exposed neck.

“I’ve missed you” she whispers, voice almost drowned out by the responding sigh she gives as he moves on to suck and nip lightly at a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone. “I know” he answers, his voice is honey; it drips slowly from his plump lips, breath hot against her flushed skin. “I love you” she whispers, heart open and ready for the taking, “I know” he answers cutting off her responding reply with the skillful pressure of his mouth on hers, his words are knives sharp and ready.

Y/n doesn’t know why she expects any different, she should know better but as soon as they lock eyes she knows she’s gone. He will never truly be hers not in the world they live in, not to the expectations of their families and the stereotyped views of their respective houses.

She knows this as clearly as she knows her own name and yet every time she lets her weak-willed heart takeover it hurts just as much and cuts just as deep as the first confession whispered through gasps of pleasure and touches filled with empty promise.

But in this small patch of time, standing on top of the astronomy tower his lips pressed firmly to hers, arms holding her as if he’d never let go; her fingers thread through the silk strands of black ink pulling lightly ‘ _This is real…this is real_ ’ her minds chants, she lets herself pretend.

Pretend that their relationship is real, that they don’t have to hide in the shadows of the night, sneaking kisses and light touches.

She pretends that there’s no such thing as blood status or houses or even Regulus Black and y/n l/n. That they’re just a boy and a girl, trying hopelessly to lose themselves in each other and forget the woeful world around them.

So, when her feet once again touch solid ground, he bends to press a tender kiss on her forehead whispering promises of “tomorrow, tomorrow…’’ in her ear. She smiles and nods slightly pushing up on her toes to brush her lips across his cold cheek.

As he turns toward the door she lets a tear fall; it gleams in the light of the moon. Her breath catches desperately in her throat yearning to call him back to her side and hide in his arms forever but she lets him go.

The silence of the night and the chilly whispers of the wind follow her as she makes her way back to her common room, thoughts of Regulus Black lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr @falln-strs


End file.
